


马蒂尔德之死

by rinkoc



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinkoc/pseuds/rinkoc
Summary: 夕阳下已经没有任何人的身影了。（双性）
Relationships: k鹅
Kudos: 2





	马蒂尔德之死

题目中马蒂尔德指的是巴勃罗·聂鲁达作《二十首情诗与一首绝望的歌》献予的白月光——第三任妻子马蒂尔德·乌璐提亚。

早该扼杀你，共历这惨事。  
——李倦容《结怨司》

sta.  
陈煦恒踩着公家借来的梯子把新买的灯泡嘎吱吱扭上头顶那根单薄的电线。白炽灯忽闪着疲惫的眼睛，灯丝发热发烫，逐渐点亮这个不大却五脏俱全的房间。屋里摆着的家具有浓郁的部队特色，放眼看去一水儿的军绿、藏蓝、土黄，着实是他看多了会想吐的颜色。

房子于当下普通百姓来说相当不错，它也确实必须不错。这是卖了命换来的生活。

建筑坐落于首城中心不远处。偌大一栋巡捕房改造的公寓，百户个房间专供这些在最后一战活下来的军人用，全公寓罕见的通独立煤气、自来水。他军衔高些，房间也比其他人的更大朝向更好。

寒冬腊月的季节总会让他四年多的旧腿伤复发出丝丝阵痛，尽管不如以前那样抓心挠肝的疼掉冷汗，却每时每刻随着心跳和血液鼓动疼痛的神经，提醒着噩梦的战争过去了——一切都结束了，这是第二年。

他小心翼翼拉灯绳上拴的螺母，“咔哒”一声，那头顶的热源彻底暗了下来。电费还是要能节省就节省的。

部队发了房子，可没发工作，没拍着胸口说养他一辈子。  
谁能想到拿了十年枪的二十四岁年轻人要操起剪子和刀片到店里给客人整理仪容仪表去了呢。

但是陈煦恒还挺喜欢这个活儿，要的不过是平安清净。  
一人吃饱全家不饿，这还让他不时犒劳自己时庆幸亲爹妈打从小一开始就遗弃他，吃着百家饭长大，免了养老这一后顾之忧。

他坐在床边撩起窗帘往外看，雪夜寂寞。

这一小块儿窗户开往马路方向，常有笛鸣，偶有猫叫和男人女人大声吵架的声音，倒也让人安心。

“当当。”

门口一阵盆倒篮翻的声音后接了一星极轻极矜持的敲门声。

陈煦恒突然一个冷战——大约十二点钟的时间点，谁这么没有眼力劲儿这个点来找他，而且并非这层的住民，自己恰好住楼梯口，门口那些个物件锅碗瓢盆大家都该熟悉，哪儿能撞得叮当响？

他下意识摸起了包里那副平日剪头最顺手的剪刀藏在背后，挪着步子往门口去。

其实门口有铁栏门，他又是个一米八多的大男人，倒也不怕什么。但陈煦恒仍然本着军人严谨的态度询问外边儿的人是谁。

回应只有好小声的咳嗽。

他拉开木门一道缝，冷风直接冲锋进来无情地往毛衣里面灌。

楼道口吊着的橘黄色灯光投影在来人身上——高个头，长发，穿着长到膝盖弯的厚重棉衣，小腿又过分瘦削单薄，深色胶鞋，却因为捂着口鼻面部被浓重的哈气覆盖。

“女士你……”

“Kb。”

陈煦恒愣住了，这分明是男人的声音，而且在唤他早期在训练营里的代号。

哈气随着来人的呼吸趋于平稳而落幕，男人把手揣进衣兜中。抬起头来露出一张熟悉得不能再熟悉的面孔。

“……Ed?”

面对那双忽闪着的眼睛，陈煦恒颤抖着手几乎是秒拉开门，铁门嘎吱吱大喊着抗议。他张开手臂，和门外的男人相拥满怀。

风雪已来，或许能留你在此休憩。①

陈煦恒放开Ed，脑子里的信息一瞬间多到爆炸，他想问的太多太多了，七年的疑问和关切全部都卡在嗓子眼，不知如何发语才不唐突风雪旧人——我差点要被这黑夜冲昏了头脱口而出想你了。

“叫我张驰吧，早就不在部队，Ed这个名字应当早就易主了，”男人嗤笑，从棉衣内怀掏出半截儿烟，把扭曲的烟支稍稍捋直，以食指中指夹着架到唇边，“有火吗？”

陈煦恒回身进屋去找，然而张驰并不进门，门依旧大敞着。

“陈煦恒，你有钱吗？”

“啊……有的，有前几年的积蓄，有补贴，现在也有在工作。”

“那陈煦恒，你有女人吗？”

这些行为和问题已经让陈煦恒感到十足迷惑了，但对张驰掏心掏肺的信任还是让他毫不犹豫地回答问题。

“……还没有的。”

陈煦恒擦亮火柴递过来，烟草尖儿随着呼吸一红，瞬间把烟气铺在张驰眉眼之间。张驰倚靠在门框上的身体立正，他向前迈一步，这才真正跨进陈煦恒的家中，贴近距离故意把过了口腔的苦烟吐在陈煦恒脸上，看着年轻人僵硬住头颈猛地闭眼，张驰笑意更开。

“一百块，陈煦恒，”他丢掉即将烧到指头的烟再踩灭，让自己神情绷起一种傲态，看起来更像个地痞流氓……或者说更像个婊子，用拇指食指捏住陈煦恒的领子，唇齿贴近年轻人的耳廓，“一百块睡我一晚，弄不弄？”

陈煦恒虽然不是什么纯情处男，他一两年前同文工团的漂亮姐姐不是没有过露水情缘，然而听张驰这么直白的邀请仍然烧红了脸，俨然一副被逼良为娼的模样。

“Ed老师，你……”

“嫌贵了？”张驰退开一点儿，食指不动摇地勾在陈煦恒的领口，眯着眼睛挑起眉毛似在思考。

陈煦恒不说话单看着眼前的张驰，只觉得眼前这人熟悉又陌生。

十四岁时候新兵训练营的射击老师，那时候张驰正是二十岁意气风发的青年。他用一把中正式②远隔四百米子弹擦着头顶帽子过的技术让说着“二十岁能干啥”的陈煦恒心甘情愿磕头奉茶、拜师学枪。

陈煦恒严谨的端枪、瞄准、预判、走位全都是他的老师——Ed，也就是现在这个张驰，在三年内用竹竿一棍子一棍子敲出来的。

只不过张驰在二十三岁用一竿子长枪狙穿敌军小队领头羊的脑袋彻底打响区域反攻关键点，从此在部队里声名鹊起。一场总部点名的千人嘉奖会后步步高升，短短三个月调到更高级的地区去，此行便没了踪影。

有明明的预兆，也昭然山长水远，再无音讯。

“再见了，Kb，我明天就往首城出发了，我在那边等你。”

二十三岁的Ed这样说。

“九十行不行……我真能值这个价儿，不能再低了。”

三十岁的张驰这样说。

许是陈煦恒面上不写情绪、态度不明，气氛焦灼尴尬。在原本的预计里，只有陈煦恒死死把门摔上——亦或者和其他客人一样讨价还价后掏钱直接和他上床。

陈煦恒仍无回应，张驰试探着牵起他的手往自己衣服里放。

“我……”张驰抿着唇，又着急又耻辱，他从未有想过和陈煦恒说话会落到这般难处理到冰点的场景。

陈煦恒明明很好骗的。

但也本就应该习惯，做着这档卑鄙事从来不得奢望运气眷顾，一个发誓拿捏到烂的秘密说到底还是一次次成为卖点。

“我是双性的，就，下面还有个洞……我没病也还干净，这个价钱图个乐真的不过分……吧。”

他心虚，他说谎。

为一人口腹和补贴一大家子生活，张驰习惯逢着月底用五十块换有钱人的好奇、换疯徒的性癖；而这次老家母亲的下岗让他不得不以翻倍的价格明码标价给这身体里特殊的器官，换陈煦恒的可怜。

相牵的两只手是冰的，径直探到温热的、瘦削的肉体，从腹部、到纤细而有力的腰肢，穿过松紧带，触碰到突兀的胯骨。

说出口太难了。到底还是因为这是陈煦恒啊。

“我给你钱，不要你……”陈煦恒一直处于恍惚中，直至听到“双性”的特征时居然产生一种莫名的紧张，在即将触碰耻毛的一瞬间反握住张驰的手，连忙撤退到干冷的空气中。

“我还不上，所以我不想欠你的，陈煦恒，”故作姿态、立牌坊的行径，他忍着心理性恶心骂自己时口头仍旧这样说，“我和你揭底讲了，你要觉得很膈应不愿意，那就罢了吧。”

“我第一次找熟人接客的，吃一堑长一智，你能装作没有遇到过最好，勉强给我留个面子，算我求你。”

陈煦恒圈着张驰的手腕，何尝不恶心自己，不过短短一分钟的触碰，他难以压抑地自觉消受这份蛊惑：双性、委身人下的张驰，他都没有见过，这与曾经挂着步枪、自信演讲、胸口挂着奖章的Ed是怎样一番不同的模样。

舌头舔过牙齿，他所有的犹豫只因为不明白，和钱无关:“好。你给我睡，我给你钱。”

口出狂言。陈煦恒说完话一时间有点无所适从，只能想到伸手去关门，却被张驰抬手拦住了。

“和我走吧。”小声的嗫嚅。

“和我走吧！”——这和十年前一模一样的话语。

“你这边人多口杂，……那什么闹出声总对你名声不太好。”

陈煦恒平日节俭惯了，积蓄小有富余，掏这百元倒是毫不困难含糊。而且眼下生活温饱以上，自然也有钱买些小奢侈的东西。他从衣柜取了短外套上身，不忘携一条进口的黑色的羊绒围脖给张驰用来塞住他因为身量过分单薄而漏冷风的领口。

拖着张驰的手，他锁门。陈煦恒走在前，张驰走在后，没有叮叮当当碰响楼道内的任何杂物，就像已在这楼上来往千百次那样熟悉，昏暗的灯光下如一对儿平平淡淡出门去的夫妻。

“你骑自行车来的？怎么能骑自行车啊！”陈煦恒见到楼下一台大杠单车孤零零立在门楼口，坐垫上落了一层薄雪，“你这……”

“怎么就不能骑车了，你没见过女性骑自行车？”张驰把脸埋进围巾中，手指拨了拨车铃儿反诘问陈煦恒。

陈煦恒本想说这冰天雪地骑车太危险了，又是长大衣多有不方便，万万未想会让张驰如此解读。

“其实我已经很久没有坐过自行车了，这是从邻居大学生那儿借来的，毕竟今天太迟，半夜十二点，”张驰坐在后座上小声说话，并不在乎蹬车的陈煦恒是否能听到，他不去抱陈煦恒，只死死攥住车座下面的铁杆，“虽然我知道这条路不是很远，我知道我不久就能到。”

“可是这几分钟，我觉得很暖。”③

自行车路程十五分钟。他们把车停入楼道去锁在地井的把手上。

把持着十指相扣的庸俗姿势，张驰在前，陈煦恒在后，步步相依。

两层的单身危楼，本该密密麻麻住着不同时间出工的短租的人，然而这时逢着正月年间，并无多长久居住客。

张驰所租住的五平方米左右的逼仄的房间内只有一张一米宽两米长的床，长溜状的桌子，一把木头椅子，一排架空的柜架和右上角约有一份报纸大小的窗户。④

拉开电灯。老旧钨丝升华在灯泡内蒙住一层灰色，让着本就很暗的灯光更加压抑亮度。张驰帮陈煦恒先褪下大衣顺展地挂在墙上，才去脱自己身上的围巾与棉衣。

一楼尽头是公用的浴室。

门口值班的老头正昏昏欲睡，只瞥了一眼张驰手头叮当作响的钥匙便让进了。

张驰的头发确乎是长了，用黄色的皮筋拢住，仍然可以碰到肩胛下嵴的水平。

陈煦恒忍不住伸手去摸，惊了张驰一个激灵:“老师，我给你剪头发吧。”

要不是脱了外套，他自己都没有意识到，那把用作防身的剪刀竟然真的不知不觉被带了出来。

手持着这把剪刀，头一回竟生出些害怕。

面面相觑，都浑身只留内裤一条遮羞布。

张驰坐在椅子上，看着角落里那块落灰的可怜镜子，镜子里有他，有身后的陈煦恒。

后脑勺的头发被轻柔地撩起，那毛糙的感觉即将随着清脆一剪画上句号。他闭上眼，胸口起伏做了深呼吸，感觉诡谲，倒也并非纯粹的不舍。

“陈煦恒，你这一刀，就是从此断了我的财路了。”

陈煦恒手下动作一顿，咽下一口唾沫，仍旧剪了下去。他修理着碎发，在“咔嚓”伴奏中旁敲侧击问询张驰的过去十年。

张驰在镜子里笑得够苦也够洒脱。

那年二十三岁一身罡气来了首城，的确是受了重用，他战略思想也有，过人的技术也有，攀升再高一级也不过一两年的事情。

可是谁也拦不住树大招风。屡次被跟踪、被偷窥，秘密败露比什么都来得快。

他并不知道那两个人是怎么跟踪自己进了干部公寓。

张驰的语气古井无波，像一潭死水，嗓音微微沙哑，如同碎玻璃同砂砾在口腔内摩擦。他咬了咬下唇继续回忆:“被塞住嘴绑住手，按在床上受两个人轮奸。”

能哭不能喊，眼泪湿了半面枕巾。身体有多疼都已经忘记了，唯独那床铺上流的一小片沾着白浊的刺眼血迹时常入噩梦。

“要么当他们的狗，要么闷声闭气卷铺盖走人，除此以外，我胆敢动势力反抗他们就把我的秘密说出去。毕竟……他们有足够的自信我不会去给上级报告我被轮奸的事实。”

每一个血淋淋的字经由他口说出诡异地透出稀松平常，自己的血泪说多了也便成了别人可以口口相传的故事。

“其实到今天事情过去五年，我时常在想他们最大的错误，就是松开我的双手的那一刻——我啊，我怎么可能给他们任何风声拿去走漏。这双手，从来不差人命罢了。”

衣物上有血。床褥上有血。房顶上有血。窗户上有血。

处女膜和颈部大动脉，有时候能够有相当的效果。

案件最终被上级暗定为绑架后的合理自卫，张驰全身而退。

明眼人看得出高层沦为人人自危的地方，豺狼虎豹之徒游走在前后左右，不过有些磨牙吮血，有些已经杀人如麻，实属是五十步笑百步。而这地方避免不了隔墙有耳，确实是待不下去——毅然决然注销Ed的身份，他带着行囊彻底离开了军队。

那一年，他才不过刚刚二十五岁。

老家四张嘴要吃饭，只靠着打了一辈子苦力工的爹妈扛不起来这个负担越来越重的家。他可以不娶妻生子，不代表弟妹如此。

往后五年，张驰下过矿，守过大门，扫过大街，搬过砖，挑过担，然而一年多前战争结束，平定生活的背后隐藏着一波又一波来自战场的劳力回归，这让寻找零工难上加难。

说到底是“兴，百姓苦；亡，百姓苦”。

“第一个客人是包租公，谁能想到他是个偷窥狂呢？他找上我的门，开门见山就是问我卖不卖……屄，打着交易的幌子，用着和那两个人一样下三滥的招数罢了。只不过他开的条件太诱惑，现在想来竟算是恩人。我们在他卧室里偷情——背着那个通宵麻将的包租婆叫了一夜。后来在没碰过我，应该怕不干净，毕竟没有见到所谓的“处子血”。好在他也守信加磅，直接清零了我半年房租。”

张驰说着说着自己笑了出来。二十八岁第一次卖身事后也是如此的笑，并非胸襟开阔，他不过是找一个方式让自己好过一些。

最后一剪子落下，陈煦恒沉默地吹去剪刀上的发茬。清扫碎发时却在镜中发觉张驰眉眼中那股浑然天成的柔和中性气质并没有因短发和消散。俊朗却带着嫣然笑意，他以这样的神态说着过往的贫苦生活、评论一个个客人、讲述生活给他的一记又一记响亮的耳光。

又或许他一直如此带着特殊的气质，只是自己从未以这个旖旎的角度观察过他。

凌晨一点，空无一人的澡堂里水声哗啦。赤身裸体的两人只隔一堵墙，热气萦绕在这五分之二个小小隔间中央。

错时关水，背对穿衣，互不相看。

明明是嫖娼主客的性质，却不约而同把气氛维持于一种温良暧昧。这样一来倒像一对新婚男女，未到红帐未起盖头未换那交杯酒，就绝不敢逾越半步属于对方的城池。

直到回到房间，张驰彻底给门落了锁，这狭窄的空间才变得炽热起来，显露出些许情事风雨欲来前的色情意味。

他取出柜子里的凡士林放在枕边，刚准备坐下一个激灵回头赤红着脸问陈煦恒要亮灯做还是关灯。陈煦恒好似一个被老师提问的坏学生，闻声立刻绷紧腰背，坐在木床上又急又傻地说了句“开着吧”。

想法是脏的，他想看张驰。

张驰主动侧过头颈去同陈煦恒呼吸交缠，交换彼此鼻息那股一致干净的味道。

刚要吻上，陈煦恒冷不丁来了一句:“老师，我以后每个月给你钱吧，我一个人……用不了太多。”

一句话惹得张驰乐到颤抖，他的喘息换气尽数藏在陈煦恒的颈窝里。

“陈煦恒，这些个故事我给问过我过往的人都讲过，九成不相信的人，剩下那一成也只是压着我问我这些客人干得有没有他大、有没有他爽，”他去试探着啄吻年轻人的鼻尖，再伸出舌尖勾勒唇峰，“你是唯一一个说想要给钱、说要续费关系的，所以这句话我唯独送给你——我也想你大、想你爽。”

受赠人目不转睛看张驰唇齿张合吐出床笫情话。灯火不亮，这男人却在发光，恍惚间产生躬逢胜饯之感觉。

他下定决心用力搂紧了张驰，手臂揽了满怀软肉菩萨，轻压后脑吻下去，水声滋滋，唾液牵出细银丝做唇瓣分若即若离的赠礼。

洗澡后容易发潮气，张驰脱到只穿一件月白蓝内裤，忙把陈煦恒推上床，跨跪着伸手去脱他的裤子。

凡士林大块儿捂热揉化，张驰用手涂抹在年轻小子已然被挑逗到挺立起来的性器上，熟练的、热情的，他把一举一动都涂满戏剧性的色彩。

看得出陈煦恒的吃惊与疑惑，为证实肯定一般，他俯身塌腰低下头去吻铃口，再深一点儿，唔哝之中夹着的不只是俏皮话:“老板，看在这笔大钱的份上，落在里面也不算你多的费用，怎么样，还合理吧。”

陈煦恒是和文工团姐姐是上了床，但夜莺的嘴不碰性器。

而张驰甚至用舌头逡巡一圈又一圈。

“你不会怀孕吗？”性器在灵巧的手下持续发烫，视线下流潜伏移挪到张驰两腿之间，男性前端也挺立起来，由此拉展了布料，后边那处的形状竟被勒出两瓣夹小沟，中央凹陷处出透出点深色濡湿，恶魔伸出触角要夺下他的眼睛。

虽有心理准备，着实震撼。张驰没有骗人。

“你要是十六、七岁追到我当媳妇，那孩子怕是都要上学了。”

“这……那……那你以前怎么……”

被骗的小孩儿慌了心智，眼巴巴看着张驰渴求一个答案。

张驰从高处俯视着陈煦恒的每一个表情细节，他试图细细拨开那人眼里包藏的所有情感——能看到意外和怜悯以外的东西，或许。

陈煦恒是非常特别的孩子，从十四岁开始就是，明明缺乏着爱成长，却懂得爱哭能撒娇讨巧。

所以张驰本不应看他，只因为一看更离不开眼。

俊俏少年郎直勾勾的看着你，哪怕是在娼妓的床上，他也坦荡，他也纯粹，甚至毫无防备露出幼兽卑微的神态，他此时此刻满心满脑都是你。

有人敢靠近吗？不会怕对不起这份情吗？

张驰仰起头合上眼。

再睁眼对视陈煦恒，嘴角就颤抖着调出一点儿慈悲的弧度，笑也不是，悲也不是。

青白色的光从头顶泻下，张驰是尊活生生被摔在脏水中的用肉体渡人的泥菩萨。

“骗你的，没有经血就不会怀孕，”张驰在自己内裤边角蹭干净了滑腻的手，用指尖撩开陈煦恒额前挡眼的头发，“你不要有处女情结才好，不然我会难过的。”

他引着陈煦恒的手腕，故技重施，重现重逢门口时羞耻的招徕。

相贴的两只手是热的，径直伸到瘦削的肉体，触碰不完美的肌肤——带着大大小小旧日出生入死时落下的泛白疤痕，从胸口、腹部、到纤细而有力的侧腰，穿过内裤松垮垮的松紧带，触碰到突兀的胯骨，向腹股沟行去。

手指擦过男根与囊袋，终于抵达那被绒毛遮蔽着的陌生世界。一条热隙。缝隙两旁沾着黏液，到处都湿漉漉的。

布料被褪离双腿，团成一团丢在桌上。

张驰仰面分开双腿躺在床铺上，为避开头顶悬的光亮，一双眼噙着泪把视线投向陈煦恒的胸膛。

陈煦恒并不用指尖，他生怕指甲刺痛那发育不良的皮肉，毛发至此不再浓密，会阴上一双唇看起来柔弱稚嫩，按压下去甚至遮不住一根无名指，并不似能够以卖淫接济生活的程度。肉体微微鼓起，蒂心因手指的撩拨凸出，像藏着一颗血色红豆，未经扩张的粉色入口与小小花瓣一同吐露着更深处器官分泌的液体。他蜷起手指，磨蹭按压，只用指节将汩汩晶液涂抹开来。

敏感带掌握在他人手中，这股情欲该和潮涌同流。窗外大雪，惨淡月光碌碌无为，而此处腿间似有银河泛泛。

忽而对视那双盛满情欲的朦胧眼睛，让陈煦恒只想去吻张驰。

手下的蚌肉收紧又放开，体液快速干燥如步入干季的草原，唇齿相依和肌肤相亲也变得更加焦灼。

陈煦恒毫不着急疏导自己的欲望，面对张驰，他并不像客人，而是像这具身躯的主人、甚至是制造者。

从心底升起一种别样的感受，张驰并非病态与残缺，他有超越男人的力量与勇敢，有超越女子的柔情和甜蜜，他才是上帝降下的完人，赐给他两份礼物去普度众生。

陈煦恒这样认为，那便是。

吻从脖颈到乳首，从肋骨到小腹，寻觅喉结也寻觅子宫。

成茧的手指快速抚慰，让张驰痛快释放男性射精的欢愉，精液喷射到胸膛上，透亮微热；并行的性快感的也让他的女性器官迎来又一波潮涌。

睾丸与卵巢都不会成为张驰的缺陷和弱点，香烟和草莓都是他。他身体的每一寸都值得自己去爱。

陈煦恒已经许久没有这么接近过一个人了，也很久未试过如此死心塌地想让一个人快乐。张驰曾是他的老师，是长兄，是长姐，而这夜，是爱人。

手指搅拌从试探到接二连三，那处均用“咕啾”声表示温柔接纳，浓郁的乳白色液体汩汩流出，为不可能存在的生命做着床的准备。

当突然感觉到被过分柔软的肌肉拨弄秘密时张驰压抑的喘息全数被打散袒露在空气里，张驰呜呼出声。他没有被如此对待过。

低头就能看到陈煦恒的头颅深深埋在大开的腿间，他的手心只能够到陈煦恒头顶的毛发，忙乱中毫无章法地想要挪动双腿赶退陈煦恒，终于还是被按住伶仃的脚踝。

陈煦恒只是听闻过这种玩法，同样头一回在张驰身上付诸实践。并无尿道并合又被张驰认认真真清洗过，意料之内除了肥皂的香气外并没有什么特别的气息。舌尖律动，故意顶弄拨动花心作为给张驰的惩罚。

“煦恒……你不用……”他唤得十足好听。

南辕北辙变本加厉。灵活的舌尖搅动一池艳红，勾勒过池塘小巧漂亮的形状，跳鱼软肉顶一簇荷花苞即惊起春水涟漪，敏感的嫩肉被吮吸衔起，刺激冰雪消融，泉口泥泞越发湿滑。

身下水声悱恻，声带也作样痒发烫，呻吟来得毫不吝啬，打着转儿浪荡。

陈煦恒对准小小的入口猛得顶进去，顶得张驰告饶连连；他嘴上却像认错的孩子那样絮絮念着挂念七年的“老师、Ed、张驰、阿驰”。喘息在耳畔捂热了话语，肉体击打把愉悦拍碎，翻涌成媾和处泛起的白色浪花。

整份的冲刺进出，烧红全部皮肤。张驰身体无法控制地颤抖，不断收紧肌肉，也压制不住那处通道由内而外涌潮。

双手紧紧搭在陈煦恒的肩头，手指扣在年轻人的身上落下无关痛痒的挠痕。

因为快感扬起的脖颈好生漂亮。那是让人无法抑制亵渎之心的美丽和浪荡。

陈煦恒最终射留在张驰的温巢里。退出来时那些混杂的浓稠爱液从无法合拢的小洞中吐出，一小股一小股顺着股缝滑下。陈煦恒用手指小心翼翼拨开扣弄让残存尽量流出，张驰躺在床上只觉得浑身乏力到委屈。

第一次，他是因为感到深深的无助才想掉眼泪，偏激固执死死握住陈煦恒另一只手的拇指不愿意撒手。

陈煦恒好说歹说把张驰情绪安抚好才快速去浴房飞速打来热水。把还在啜泣地张驰圈进怀里，感受得到他每一寸骨骼都变得温顺，精疲力竭让刺猬收起了所有的倒刺。弯月掬满依旧硌人，明明一米八的个头却瘦弱地如苇叶一般。陈煦恒不回来还好，一回来张驰就忍不住蒙着眼睛泪珠子继续往下掉，陈煦恒只能手忙脚乱用热水毛巾温和擦拭张驰一片凌乱的、微微发肿的下身，拼尽全力用大脑搜罗出所有蜜语甜言拿来不停地道歉和安慰。

熄灭了灯光，陈煦恒双手紧紧把这无依无靠五年的航船收入港湾。

每一盏白炽都变成旖旎灯火，虚化了这相拥时分模糊的轮廓。

“我没办法让你睡着时也感到快乐，”他怕那恶毒的血迹再打碎张驰的梦境，性爱和疲惫加上相拥入眠，不知道能否驱散过往云烟，“但是我的嘴唇是草莓味的，你要尝尝吗？”

张驰眨眨眼再闭上眼。双唇相贴，温和干燥，浅尝辄止。

陈煦恒笑着抚开张驰潮湿的放松的眉眼，鼻头一酸也落了泪来。因为十年前建立了稳定的社会关系，他对张驰有说不清的雏鸟情结。

他很容易动情，容易用情，也容易深情。他并不知道下一秒钟对张驰是否是真诚的爱，所以任何言语都不敢轻易脱口。因为这些可能仅仅是基于人类这个物种，感情的波动基于一切人性的唏嘘和感动之上。⑤

那天他离开时把四百元压到张驰的茶杯下。

一周后的再访已经不知张驰的去向。

破落公寓的管理抬起眼皮讥笑着问陈煦恒是否是张驰的客人。

“哦，你是他工厂的同事啊，他昨天没去上班所以你来看看？他早搬走了，上周有人投诉说他在我这儿接客，喊得跟发春猫儿似的，你说一个大男人接客算什么正经？不干不净的，我让他赶紧退房走人。你再去别处打听打听吧，不过小伙子我劝你一句，你给你老板说赶紧辞退了这人，不是什么好东西。”

陈煦恒捏紧了拳头转身离开。

他愤恨于张驰的美如沉冤，自己无能昭雪。

春风吹度秦岭。

再见时，已是初春，陈煦恒在邮局内，张驰在邮局外。近乡情怯，他驻足不敢去喊张驰的名字。

利落的短发、清秀的样貌、衬衣领口显露纤长的脖颈，单薄衣衫显出秀气的体态，衬托得他足够年轻俊朗。

他正把一个顶级安全性的红色信封转给邮递员，大抵是发往老家的钱。

陈煦恒低头去看手中信封，这几份都是还在战场时堆积在部队那边未有投递的信件，因为战乱它们姗姗来迟，灰尘落在信封上留下岁月的痕迹。

它们全都来自眼前这人。

寄信人是Ed。

展信，张驰给十七岁的他说首城的风景，说新任的长官，说崭新的未来天青日白，说明媚的战后万家胜欢。

那一年他二十三岁。

寄信人是张驰。

“见字如晤。我听海外回来的工头说俄国的摩尔曼斯克竟然冻港了⑥，有机会一起去看看吧。”

那一年他二十五岁。

“陈煦恒啊，务必请你，一而再再而三，三而不竭，千次万次毫不犹豫地，救我于这世间水火。”⑨

那一年他二十八岁。

“先生！这儿还有一封新的，刚才才送来！”

来自张驰。

“你不用必找我了，感谢你多给的钱，心有愧疚，我终于还是欠你的情。

“昨日久违去拜了佛，百米外就是茶园，几毛钱的枣儿茶坐半天，里面演《锁麟囊》，不知你有听过没有。

“我也是问了才知道她的唱词:‘他教我，收余恨，免娇嗔，且自新，改性情，休恋逝水，苦海回身，早悟兰因’⑦。真好啊。

“乘风好去，长空万里。⑩

人间总疾苦，但生活万岁⑧。”

来自上午的投递。

陈煦恒再抬头看去，赤红的夕阳下，墨绿邮筒边已经没有任何人的身影了。

end.

①风雪来：化用《万叶集》但愿风雨来，能留你在此。

②中正式：步枪，由毛瑟98k改进，优质中正式有效射程800米。

③其实我已经……：原文来自王家卫对I love U的翻译：“我已经很久没有坐过摩托车了，也很久未试过这么接近一个人了。虽然我知道这条路不是很远，我知道不就我就会下车。可是这一分钟，我觉得好暖。”

④:对于房间的描述可以参考韩国的廉价考试院。  
⑤:观点来自李倦容的随笔。  
⑥摩尔曼斯克:俄罗斯不冻港，北冰洋沿岸最大港市，位于科拉半岛东北，临巴伦支海的科拉湾。由于受北大西洋暖流的影响，虽地处北纬69°，终年不冻。

⑦:出自戏曲《锁麟囊》。这段话是在一场水灾，薛湘灵从一个富贵小姐沦为他人奴仆后，对自己所作的一个反省。寓意为，人在幸福的时候不知珍惜，总觉得不够，想要的更多，而往往都在失意之后才会后悔。从字面理解就是，收起内心慨叹命运不公的不满，做一个全新的自己，过去的就让它过去，振作精神，从埋怨人生的各种不如意中解脱出来，早日觉悟到聚散离合都是有因有果，看透世事，忘却烦忧，找回真正的快乐。

⑧:来自我好友竹敲风的主页。

⑨:网易云评论。

⑩:《太常引》辛弃疾


End file.
